


C'est une belle journée pour les poissons !

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Nieki est une jeune femme avec un emploi du temps assez chargé, femme moderne, elle n'aime pas louper un jour de travail. Mais quelque chose de plus grave va la freiner : la mort.





	C'est une belle journée pour les poissons !

Par un bel après midi, Nieki tel un automate, se rendit à son travail.  
Elle avait eu un rendez-vous chez le médecin se qui avait considérablement bouleversé son planning.  
Elle travaillait comme notaire et avait loupé trois entrevues !  
Ce qui était trop selon elle.  
Mais bon, la maladie ne prévient pas !  
La brune se précipitait donc sur les trottoirs de la ville, elle faisait cependant très attention en traversant.  
La demoiselle se trouvant en talons plutôt haut, elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite qu'elle le voulait.  
Le sort s'acharnant sur elle, elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle aille à son travail en bus. elle réfléchit, puis se souvint que le réseau de tramway, fraîchement construit, était dorénavant en service.  
Nieki se dépêcha du mieux qu'elle pu pour se rendre à l'arrêt. Celui-ci était fort bondé de monde. La brunette soupira, elle allait sans doute rater une autre visite, voire deux...  
Elle se plaça le plus en avant possible, agrippant fermement son sac à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, prête à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait pour avoir ce satané tramway !  
-Yatsuo ! Ne cours pas partout s'il te plaît ! exhorta une maman les bras chargés de sacs.  
Le petit blond n'écouta même pas sa maman et continua de zigzaguer entre les gens.  
Nieki souffla. Ce garçonnet lui tapait sur le système à être aussi bruyant et turbulent.  
Soudain, elle vit le tramway au bout de la rue. Bientôt elle serait à son cabinet.  
Toutes les personnes qui attendaient se bousculèrent pour être surs d'avoir une place.  
-Yatsuo ! cria la jeune maman.  
Son fils qui jouait sur le bord de la chaussée sr fit totalement poussé par la foule qu'il termina sa course devant l'engin qui arrivait à vive allure.  
Une sorte de pulsion prit possession du corps de Nieki, ce qui la poussa à se placer entre le véhicule et le petit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, espérant que tout aille pour le mieux. L'enfant était complètement paniqué, en larmes, tétanisé par la peur.  
Personne ne pu réagir, à peine la notaire s'était jetée sur le blondinet, que le tramway les percuta.  
Le véhicule s'arrêta trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait, les deux victimes furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin.  
La mère se précipita en pleurs, son cœur battant à tout rompre, vers la chair de sa chair, laissant tomber ses sacs de courses. Les produits se déversaient sur le sol, les fruits et les légumes se fracassaient, le contenu des bocaux en verre s'écoulaient sur le macadam. Mais tout cela n'avait pas du tout d'importance aux yeux de la jeune mère qui s'inquiétait puissamment pour sa progéniture.  
Il y eu un attroupement autour des deux blessés. La brune saisit le corps inanimé de son petit garçon et sanglota de plus belle.  
Une femme se faufila entre les spectateurs paralysés par l'accident.  
-Madame, poussez vous du corps s'il vous plaît invita la nouvelle venue, je vais le faire revenir votre fils.  
La mère crue que la dame était médecin et la laissa faire volontiers. La brune aux cheveux ondulés sortit de sa besace deux bougies et du gros sel.  
Tout le monde la regarda, un peu surpris.  
La maman paniqua.  
-Mais que faites vous ?! Il lui faut un médecin ! s'énerva-t-elle à juste titre.  
-Arrêtez de hurler Madame, je sais ce que je fais fit la brunette en traçant un cercle avec le sel.  
Puis elle déposa les bougies aux quatre points cardinaux avant de les allumer.  
Elle attacha sa longue crinière brune, se cambra un peu et commença à réciter des incantations dans une langue inconnue, ce qui fit peur à la majorité des personnes présentes.

 

-Pendant ce temps -

Nieki ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée dans un endroit très blanc, doux, immaculé, très éblouissant.  
La jeune demoiselle se redressa et sentit un poids mort sur son bras droit. C'était le petit garçon qu'elle avait sauvé.  
Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux.  
-On...on est où ? demanda Yatsuo d'une voix à peine audible.  
Il tremblait et avait le regard fuyant. Il essayait désespérément de se repérer.  
-Je ne sais pas...murmura la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Par cette phrase, elle tentait aussi de persuader.  
Ils avancèrent lentement pour voir si quelque chose leurs étaient familier.  
C'était un décor fort spongieux, d'un blanc à vous faire mal aux yeux, il n'y avait rien de semblable sur Terre, enfin de façon naturelle.  
Serait ce ça le paradis ?  
Niekie observa, inspecta encore et encore cet environnement tout droit sortit d'un rêve. Elle toucha cet espace moelleux.  
Le petit blond la collait, se cachant derrière la jupe de la jeune femme comme il l'aurait fait avec sa maman.  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, la brune passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçonnet pour tenter de le calmer.  
-Bonjour fit une voix.  
-Euh...bonjour bafouilla la notaire.  
Un homme lui fit face, tout sourire, habillé d'un costume bleu clair, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière.  
Le petit garçon se cacha d'avantage derrière Nieki.  
-Yatsuo ? Tu veux un jouet ? demanda l'homme fort souriant.  
L'intéressé sortit de sa cachette et observa l'homme, jugeant sa proposition alléchante.  
Un petit camion apparu dans les mains de l'homme en bleu.  
-Qui êtes vous ? demanda la brunette.  
-Dieu.  
-Dieu ?!  
-Oui, Dieu mais pas Dieu.  
-Hein ? fit la demoiselle perdue.  
-Je suis une divinité mais pas le Dieu que vous connaissez sourit l'homme costumé.  
-Okay...et donc qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?  
-Eh bien, vous êtes mort ! s'exclama le Dieu.  
Nieki ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Yatsuo jouait plus loin, pas trop concerné par cette discussion d''adulte.  
-Quoi ? Me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas encore compris ! se lamenta le blond.  
-Pff ! J'avais un boulot et on était jeune ! râla la brune.  
-C'est pas de ma faute à moi ! se défendit son interlocuteur.  
-Ya pas moyen de faire un pacte ou je sais pas quoi ?  
L'homme réfléchit sérieusement.  
-Et bien...le petit me servira à rien donc je peux le renvoyer sans problème !  
-Et moi ? ronchonna la notaire.  
Son vis à vis toussa.  
-Oui ?  
-J'aime bien votre corps...  
-Vous êtes sérieux ? fit la demoiselle en levant un sourcil.  
La divinité approuva d'un timide hochement de tête.  
Nieki souffla.  
Je vais faire comment pour vivre avec juste ma tête ? geignit la jeune fille.  
L'homme haussa les épaules.  
-Pfff...okay...gardez mon corps...  
-Merci !! couina le blond en enlaçant sa vis à vis.

 

Sur le quai, la brune aux cheveux ondulés s'acharnait à ramener Yatsuo et Nieki à la vie. Elle psalmodiait, les yeux clos, les mains jointes.  
Son public resta silencieux, attendant un miracle.  
La mère du blondinet espérerait que son enfant lui revienne. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu le protéger.  
Soudain, le garçonnet ouvrit subitement les yeux.  
-Yatsuo !! s'écria sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras, ses yeux inondées par les larmes.  
-Et la jeune fille ?! s'inquiéta un homme.  
La demoiselle suait et fronça les sourcils.  
-J'ai du mal...à la ramener....  
Elle était à bout de souffle.  
Elle arrivait difficilement à capter l'âme de la notaire. Celle-ci semblait incomplète.  
La brune ouvrit enfin les yeux, soulageant toute l'assemblée.  
La magicienne esquissa un petit sourie avant de chanceler, puis de sombrer dans un profond coma.. Elle fut rattrapé de justesse avant que sa tête n'eut le temps de heurter le trottoir.  
Nieki retrouvait peu à peu la notion du temps, ce qu'il lui était arrivé...  
-Je ne sens plus mon corps...murmura-t-elle d'une vois basse.  
La troupe la regarda avec incompréhension.  
Voulait - elle dire qu'elle était engourdie ?  
La demoiselle expira, agacée. Ce Dieu de pacotille lui avait vraiment prit son corps.  
La mère de Yatsuo comprit ce qu'il se passait et se sentit terriblement coupable de ce que vivait la jeune femme.  
Elle s'excusa longuement en pleurant, puis, elle réfléchit et se rappela d'une de ses connaissances qui était enrobeur. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau métier qui consistait à mêler le corps humain à un robot ou toute pièce robotique. Certain le faisait pour revivre normalement suite à un accident, d'autres le faisaient pour la frime. Elle fit part de cela à Nieki qui trouva l'idée fort intéressante.

 

Nieki était à son bureau, elle travaillait sur un dossier plutôt facile. Son patron avait été très compréhensif suite à son accident et à son hospitalisation, plus son opération avec l'enrobeur, tout ceci avait duré un mois.  
Après son travail, elle se rendit chez son client. Elle avait demandé à l'enrobeur de lier sa tête avec un corps pouvant accueillir des poissons.  
Son corps était un aquarium. Elle gardait les animaux des gens qui partaient en vacances ou en week end.  
Son enveloppe servait de chenil.  
La brune adorait le milieu aquatique, elle avait décidé de reprendre un nouveau départ en faisait quelque chose qui lui correspondait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu '-'
> 
> J'ai écris ce "truc" après mon épreuve de philo au BAC...il y a 4 ans...soyez indulgents ><  
> J'espère que ça vous aura un peu amusé !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
